El valor de una persona
by GriisleChan
Summary: Tatsumi siempre fue consciente del valor de todo lo que lo rodeaba, sobre todo de aquel que se convirtió en su complemento. Tatsumi/Sawatari. One-shot. AU


¡Hola!

Esta es la primera vez que escribo con este par. Hasta ahora sólo había hecho fanfics Hoshitani/Nayuki para este fandom, y esta vez decidí experimentar con otra parejita que me gusta mucho.

Para esto tomé como inspiración y referencia ciertos datos acerca de Tatsumi principalmente, sobre todo aquel donde la familia Sawatari ha servido a la de este como mayordomos desde hace generaciones atrás.

 **Disclaimer:** _Starmyu_ no es mío, ya quisiera, sólo tomé a este par para escribirles esto.

 **Aclaraciones:** Universo alterno. Hecho al punto de vista de Tatsumi. Fluff, algo dulcito entre ambos. Tal vez esté un poquito raro, producto de ser la primera vez que trabajo con ellos, pero espero les guste.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Para Tatsumi Rui, la vida le había regalado lo mejor. Y no era precisamente por ser parte de la nobleza, sino porque sus padres y allegados eran sin duda magníficos; siempre habían estado al pendiente de su persona y el cariño nunca fue menos. Además, también lo tenía a _él_.

La familia Sawatari había servido a la suya como mayordomos desde hace muchísimos años, convirtiéndose en una tradición antigua y respetada. Fue entonces cuando lo conoció, en su cumpleaños número ocho le fue presentado aquel niño de su misma edad, de cabellos oscuros y mirada serena. Su nombre era Sawatari Eigo e iba a servirle hasta el día de su muerte. Por supuesto, a su corta edad no dio mucha importancia en el asunto (pues en casa ya tenían su propio mayordomo, el de su padre) y no hizo más que acogerlo como un nuevo amiguito.

A medida que fue creciendo, aun estando consciente de su posición como noble, no pudo ver a Eigo como un sirviente más. Al contrario, poco a poco este fue convirtiéndose en una especie de mano derecha… En su _confidente_ a decir verdad.

Eigo era la persona que más lo conocía. Quien sabía cuáles eran sus té favoritos (aquellos tan peculiares que amaba beber), quien estaba al tanto de cada uno de sus hábitos, quien podía entenderlo con sólo observar su mirar, quien estaba ahí para escucharlo siempre, quien lo cuidaba como ningún otro… Y todo era de corazón, porque sabía muy bien que sus acciones eran transparentes y con gusto.

Y en definitiva, Eigo era la persona con la cual quería compartir el resto de su vida. Y no como amo-sirviente, por supuesto que no, sino como iguales. Como venía siendo todo entre ellos, un mutuo cariño que hoy día ya no tenía vuelta atrás. Alguna vez su padre le dijo que debía hallar a un compañero, a su complemento, y él afortunadamente ya lo había encontrado. Y no fue tan difícil como su progenitor se lo había comentado.

Como noble, desde muy joven tuvo cierta carga al ser el único heredero de su familia. Para él estaba bien, era su destino y lo aceptaba con orgullo, y por ello daba todo de sí para convertirse en un digno portador del apellido Tatsumi. Además, el apoyo incondicional de su personita especial volvía todo más llevadero.

A pesar de ser ya un adulto, su aprendizaje continuaba con constancia. Había muchas cosas por aprender todavía, demasiadas considerando la época, y lo hacía con gusto más que por obligación. Siempre le gustó estudiar, conocer de aquello que alguna vez fue desconocido…

Ese día en particular estuvo repleto de ocupaciones, sesiones de estudios más algunas salidas con su padre y otros señores de familias aliadas. Y apenas estuvo en su hogar, aquel espacio que tenía sólo para él alejado de la casona principal, retomó el libro que inició hace poco; ese que había dejado justamente en la mejor parte. Fue cuando todo el cansancio del día le pasó factura, haciendo que se quedara dormido apenas pasadas un par de páginas.

-Señorito… Tatsumi…-

Poco a poco tomaba consciencia una vez más. Abrió lentamente los ojos al oír su nombre y sintió una punzaba en ambos brazos, donde se había apoyado por un largo rato. Levantó la cabeza y se topó de frente con quien hace un momento le llamó, con la única persona que lo acompañaba en ese espacio que era su hogar.

-Si estaba tan cansado, se hubiera acostado en su cama.-

Aquellas palabras hacia él vinieron acompañadas de una leve sonrisa, porque más que un regaño era un acto de preocupación. Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, de disculpa.

-No me di cuenta cuando me dormí, Eigo.- se excusó, su voz sonó algo adormitada.

-Tenga más cuidado la próxima vez, Tatsumi.-

Asintió a su pequeño consejo mientras retomaba su puesto frente a su mesa baja, aquella donde solía quedarse horas estudiando o disfrutando de un buen libro, como recién pasó. A pesar de todos los años que ya llevaban conviviendo juntos no pudo quitarle el hábito a Eigo de tratarlo con tal formalidad, pero sabía que este era feliz con ello y para él no había inconvenientes (le gustaba también que aquel respeto fuera tan especial para su persona) así que no insistió más y lo dejó ser.

-¿Desea ahora su té?-

Ahí se dio cuenta que se había hecho bastante tarde, pues el otro le ofrecía su té de la noche mientras ajustaba los lentes sobre su nariz. Le gustaba como Eigo lucía con esos anteojos.

-Por favor.-

Y con ello se cambiaron de lugar, a ese donde siempre tomaba su té sin falta. Se ubicaron sobre los almohadones de aquella esquina de su gran habitación y, con todo preparado con anticipación, Eigo sirvió la bebida caliente en su fina taza favorita.

-Es té de la familia Nayuki, llegó hoy.-

Dio un sorbo y disfrutó de su extravagante sabor. Probó por primera vez aquel té, tan exclusivo, hace un tiempo atrás producto de su visita a una de las familias aliadas, y desde entonces quedó encantado con su sabor. El mayor de los Nayuki, aunque algo extrañado por el gusto que tuvo con la bebida, se ofreció amablemente en mandarle de esta de vez en cuando. Era uno de los mejores ofrecimientos que le habían hecho hasta la fecha.

-Nadie prepara el té como tú, Eigo.-

Soltó entre sorbos, sintiendo la paz abarcar su cuerpo entero. Se tomó su tiempo en acabar su bebida, nada mejor que disfrutarla al máximo, y una vez terminada se quedó conversando junto a su acompañante; anécdotas del día y otras cuestiones. Era esa la ventaja de poder compartir con alguien tan íntimo, no había barreras en sus palabras.

-… Para ser primavera, aún hay algo de frío.-

Soltó de pronto al sentir una ventisca helada rodearle, el calor que el té le proporcionó se había perdido ya.

-A inicios de primavera suele hacer frío por las noches, pero este año las temperaturas están más bajas de lo usual.-

El de castaños cabellos opinó, mientras dejaba sobre la bandeja los finos utensilios para el té que recién fueron usados.

-Es verdad…- concordó. Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que dejó salir su más reciente deseo.- Eigo, quisiera un poco de calor…-

-¿Adicional al té que tomó?-

Intercambiaron miradas y asintió. Vio cómo el contrario hizo un lado la bandeja dorada y rápidamente se posicionó frente él. No tuvo que decir nada más, de inmediato su petición fue cumplida. Las manos de Eigo se posicionaron con delicadeza sobre sus mejillas, brindándole una calidez inigualable… Eigo siempre sabía cómo cumplir sus pequeños e inofensivos caprichos.

-¿Mejor?-

Cerró los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, disfrutando de la buena sensación del contacto. Asintió levemente y tomó entonces las manos apoyadas en sus mejillas con las propias, en un gesto de agradecimiento.

-Qué bueno, Rui.-

Muy pocas veces Eigo lo llamaba por su nombre y cuando eso sucedía, cada vez, su corazón aleteaba de felicidad. Y eran esas ocasiones en las que él no podía contenerse…

Así que, sus manos viajaron ahora al rostro ajeno, imitando su posición sobre las mejillas, con la gran diferencia de que esta vez él mismo cortó la distancia hasta unirse en un suave y dulce beso. Un contacto tan puro donde podían, una vez más, reafirmar su amor.

Él siempre fue consciente del valor de lo que lo rodeaba; aquellos valores monetarios de sus riquezas, los históricos de los diversos utensilios que poseía su familia y hasta de los sentimentales de los objetos y acontecimientos más pequeños. Pero sobre todo, estaba muy claro del enorme valor de cierta persona en particular… Aquella que tanto amaba sin contenerse, su Eigo.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Y eso fue todo. Me disculpo por si hubo algún error :(

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
